Etheria: The Pilot
Etheria: The Pilot is the 1st episode of Etheria produced by GMA Network. It starts Chapter 1 and the second book of the Encantadia series. Plot Ybarro narrates how peaceful Encantadia is after the war ended and tells that Sapiro is now back with him as the king. After Ybarro's stroll in Sapiro, he is followed by Cassandra. Ybarro reprimands Cassandra for entering his room. Cassandra states that the reason for entering his room is because of what Ybarro is reading. Ybarro states that what he is reading is the Lost History of Encantadia and tells Cassandra the contents of what he's reading beginning with how Encantadia was discovered. Ybarro states that it all started with a war between two sides, Light and Darkness, in Paradise. The reason for the division is because the Darkness' behavior and attitude doesn't fit the place. The Light wins the war and the Darkness was cursed and disappeared and was nowhere to be found. During the war, Arde, Emre, and Ether didn't participate and remained neutral since they consider both sides as their friends which angered the leader of the side of Light. He banishes the three to a place unknown to them. As the three arrive, Emre names the land Encantadia - land of the new beings. The three then begins to make creatures in the newly-discovered land. Cassandra asks Ybarro if all the creatures living in Encantadia is related by blood including Imaw, Banak, and Nakba. Ybarro confirms it and Cassandra then asks how come there were different kingdoms and races in Encantadia. Ybarro continues his story to answer Cassandra's question. Emre gets mad after knowing that Arde and Ether are having a relationship with each other which is forbidden. Emre reminds them that the reason why they are stuck in Encantadia is to repay for what they've done during the war not to swoop down to the level of mortals, showing emotions and passions. Because of that, Emre curses Ether to be a snake and Arde to be a dragon and separates them from each other for eternally. As Ether wakes up, she can't find Emre and Arde anywhere which made her angry. Her madness caused havoc and destruction which made the creatures in Encantadia fear her. There are also some creatures in Encantadia who, strangely enough, pity and praise her. The same creatures called her the most powerful Bathaluman in Encantadia. From that, in the middle of the Encantadia, Etheria is formed for the people who praise and believe in Ether making them the first Etherians. Etheria also becomes the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. Cassandra questions the existence of Etheria since it is the first time she heard it. Ybarro explains that it is because the kingdom of Etheria is now destroyed. Cassandra asks for the reason why it was destroyed. Ybarro is also clueless and states that the question will be answered after further reading. Ybarro introduces Etheria to Cassandra stating it has four tribes. These four tribes are Hera Volo (the tribe of the strong and powerful Etherians that can manipulate their speed of movement), Hera Sensa (the tribe of the wise Etherians who have psychic powers), Hera Aega (the tribe of powerful women that can manipulate the emotions of their enemies), and Hera Andal (the tribe that is knowledgeable in curing and magic). The story now begins with Hagorn and Raquim betting on who will win in the battle between Juvila and a soldier. Raquim bets that Juvila will win and Hagorn states that Juvila will eventually lose someday. The battle perspires and ends with Juvila winning. Avria now believes that Juvila is the strongest person in Etheria and rewards her with a bouquet of flowers. Viktu arrives and Avria asks him where Memen is. Viktu states that Memen escaped which angered Avria. Avria orders Viktu to catch Memen and his mistress, Ornia. Memen and Ornia continuously run away from the Etherian soldiers. They thought they've lost them until a flaming arrow almost hits Ornia. Evades suddenly appears and saves them and advises Memen and Ornia to escape to Adjantao. While in Adjantao, Memen remembers Mine-a as he picks up a snow that dropped since her name translates to snow. Memen states that only if he isn't afraid of Avria's anger, he could've possibly brought Mine-a with him. Ornia apologizes for making Memen sad and said that if she didn't fall in love with him, he didn't have to leave his daughter Mine-a in Etheria. Memen replies that he is happy and it is actually Ornia whom he really loves and not Avria. Ornia asks if he really loves her even if she is just a diwata slave. Memen states that he is half-Etherian royal blood, half-diwata. Memen adds that he doesn't acknowledge his being a Heran and fully embraces his blood of being a diwata. Memen states that they will stay in Adjantao until Ornia gives birth. A council is held even if As'nan of Hera Aega is not present to talk about Evades's reason for saving Memen and Ornia. Barkus states that it is because it is written in the Libro ng Karunungan that was written by their father. It is written in the prophecy that Ornia is bearing child who will be the queen of Encantadia. While the council is being held, Ornia is already giving birth to her child. Avria questions Barkus if Mine-a will also be the queen of Encantadia, which Barkus tells that the prophecy also states that Mine-a will also be a queen soon. Cilatus states that there should be only one queen and that should be an Etherian. Memen's betrayal is a disgrace for the Herans and Avria might be the topic of the Etherian community since a diwata slave is chosen over an Etherian royalty. The fate of the royal blood and Avria's reign depends on Memen's betrayal. Cilatus adds that Avria doesn't want to hear from her people that she is not worthy to be a queen for she can't handle her husband. Cilatus asks Avria to prove that she is not a weak queen. Ornia's child is born and Memen names her Cassiopea, shining fairy in the dark. Memen suddenly notices that there is a mark on Cassiopea's back that he doesn't understand. Evades explains that the mark signifies that Cassiopea will be the savior of the diwatas. Avria orders the Nagbabagang Ibon to find Memen, Ornia, and their child to be killed as soon as possible. The bird finds them and Evades tries to drive it away using his staff. Evades warns Memen that Avria will now know where they are hiding. Hagorn and Raquim peep at the diwata who's taking a bath. Raquim tries to introduce Hagorn to the diwata but the diwata disappears. They both hear someone coming so they hide. Evades, who is holding Cassiopea, arrives and notices them. Evades states that he only wants to hide the baby that is the only hope for the non-Etherians and that will free the diwatas. Evades warns them to stay away if Hagorn and Raquim have bad intentions towards the child or else they will be hurt. After the Nagbabagang Ibon returns to Avria to report, Avria sends an army of Etherian soldiers to kill Ornia and Cassiopea but the soldiers were already late since Memen and Ornia already left the place where Cassiopea was born. Because of Evades, Raquim and Hagorn got separated. While Raquim is finding Hagorn, a female diwata with her face covered points her sword towards Raquim's neck. Raquim asks why the diwata isn't afraid of pointing her sword to the prince of Sapiro. The diwata replies that she has no fear which then leads to a sword battle between the two. Raquim catches the diwata and removes the cover of her face. Raquim sees her face and is fascinated by the beauty of the diwata. The diwata then pushes him and escapes. Major Events *Arde, Emre, and Ether were banished from Paradise. *Arde, Emre, and Ether discover Encantadia. *Emre curses Arde to be a dragon and Ether to be a snake. *Memen and Ornia escapes from the Etherian soldiers. *Cassiopea is born. *Raquim meets Mine-a. Gallery _k6.jpg|Cast of Etheria gets interviewed for the pilot episode. Category:Episodes Category:Etheria Episodes